Le long du fil
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Ethan (OC) est projeté dans le hobbit, prenant la place de Kili. Fili devenu Roi se découvre des sentiments étranges à l'égard de son cadet. Les nains marchent sur la Moria pour la reprendre... La quête d'Erebor ne signifie pas la fin des aventures des enfants de Durin, au contraire ! /!\ Durincest graphique, OC (peu présent), un poil de fluff et Deathfic. Enjoy !


__Note de l'auteur :__

 _ _Bonjour,__

 _ _Voici une fiction écrite lors du NaNoWriMo 2015. Lors de l'écriture, j'ai eu plusieurs contraintes, que je mettrai en début de chapitre.__

 _ _Parlons un peu du NaNo pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas. Il s'agit d'un défi d'écriture "National Novel Writing Month". Le but de ce défi est d'écrire 50 000 mots d'un roman en un mois (du 1er au 30 novembre). C'est le premier jet d'un roman, bien entendu, la correction et la réécriture est pour plus tard. Pour avoir une idée plus précise, 50 000 mots c'est 1667 mots par jour. C'est également environ 80 pages A4 (écrites en Times, taille de police 12, marges et interlignes standards).__

 _ _Cette année, j'ai fait un double NaNo, c'est à dire que je me suis donnée pour but de faire 100 000 mots en l'espace de 30 jours. Cette fiction est la première partie de mon NaNo.__

 _ _La fiction fait en tout 7 chapitres et elle est complètement écrite, ce qui signifie qu'elle sera également postée réulièrement (contrairement à mes autres fics, mille pardons).__

 _ _La fic commence avec un OC. Ethan est le personnage principal d'un roman (en cours d'écriture). Il a 28 ans, est franco-belge et vit à Bruxelles. Il est costumier et a la capacité de rentrer dans l'histoire des costumes qu'il réalise. Ici, il fait un cosplay de Kili...__

 _ _Enfin, je tiens à remercier mes bêtas lectrices :__ _ _Alena Aeterna__ _ _,__ _ _Curumo chan__ _ _et__ _ _Luna Lightwood__ _ _!__

 _ _Je ne vous en dis pas plus.__

 _ _Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et n'hésitez pas à laisser commentaires et questions !__

 _ _Hanae__

 _ _PS : Je vous rappelle que c'est une deathfic, si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas (ou du moins pas les deux derniers chapitres).__

Il est temps que je me remette à coudre. J'ai justement un projet cosplay, commencé depuis des années, jamais terminé. Je l'avais entamé lors de ma première année d'apprentissage de mon métier. J'avais choisi un personnage que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Et je ne l'ai jamais fini, par manque de motivation ou de temps. Je me rends compte à présent que lorsque je l'ai débuté je n'étais pas capable de le réaliser. C'est peut-être pour cela que je l'ai toujours remis à plus tard. Mais il est temps à présent de le reprendre.

Je commence par rassembler mes patrons. Je les ai tous. Je décide de faire le costume à partir de zéro, sans tenir compte du travail déjà réalisé. Il me faut donc du tissu. Cela va me coûter cher, et je vais devoir puiser dans mes réserves. Mais après un rapide calcul, je peux me le permettre.

Première étape, regarder ce que j'ai déjà pour éviter les dépenses inutiles. Je pousse la porte de la pièce sombre qui me sert de réserve. J'ai dû apprendre à avoir de l'ordre, qualité essentielle lorsqu'on fait ce métier de costumier. Je sors des caisses les textiles qu'il me faut, triant par couleur pour commencer. Il me faut divers tons de brun et de bleu. Pensant aux armes que je vais devoir faire, je vérifie aussi la quantité de matériel qu'il me reste. Peu. Pas assez en tout cas pour une épée et un arc. Sans compter les dagues que je ferai certainement en plus. Enfin, nous verrons cela plus tard. Les armes seront mes dernières réalisations.

Je jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, évaluant le temps qu'il fait. Nous sommes en décembre, mais le soleil brille. Il est encore tôt, il fera donc froid malgré le soleil. La neige n'a pas encore pointé son nez. Je m'emballe dans les couches de vêtements pour être sûr de ne pas avoir froid. Un bonnet crétin sur ma tête. Crétin selon pas mal de monde : il s'agit d'un bonnet de père Noël, ligné rouge et blanc et avec des étoiles lumineuses sur le devant. Mais je le trouve juste tellement parfait que je pourrais le porter même pour dormir. J'enroule également une grosse écharpe autour de mon cou et je me mets en route. Je fais un saut par la banque pour prendre un peu de liquide, puis direction le magasin de tissu. Comme d'habitude, je dois me contrôler pour ne pas trop acheter. Si je m'écoutais – et si mon compte en banque suivait – je dévaliserais la boutique chaque fois que j'y passe. Mais je n'en ai jamais l'occasion. Pour l'heure, je me contente de ce que je dois acheter. Du coton d'épaisseurs différentes et de teintes différentes, des cordons de coton. Pour le cuir, je passe dans une autre boutique. La tenancière est adorable et lorsque j'entre, je suis accueilli par la clochette au son clair. Aussitôt une voix aimable me reçoit.

 **Ethan ! ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne t'a** **pas vu dans la boutique !**

Je réponds d'un simple rire et Marie continue sur sa lancée, comme à son habitude.

 **Tu as trouvé un job ?**

 **Non, pas encore. Cette fois encore je viens pour un cosplay.**

Je lui parle de mon idée, lui montre photos et croquis et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour me trouver des dizaines d'échantillons. Ensemble, nous déterminons lesquels me serviront, selon leur couleur, leur épaisseur, leur facilité de travail ou non. Je la remercie, la paye et lui promets de la tenir au courant si je trouve un job. Cette dame est adorable et ce depuis le début. Lorsque je viens juste passer du temps ici, même sans acheter, elle m'offre un thé - ou un café selon mon état de fatigue - et quelques biscuits. Et elle se tient toujours au courant de ma recherche d'emploi, me donnant pistes et contacts lorsqu'elle en a.

Une fois que j'ai tout mon matériel, je rentre enfin chez moi. Mes petites courses ont été plutôt rapides, pour une fois.

Patrons dans une main, ciseaux dans l'autre et épingles à la bouche, je commence à couper mes pièces. Tout est noté, rangé au fur et à mesure. Moins de deux heures plus tard toutes mes pièces sont coupées et étiquetées. Je peux enfin commencer le réel travail de la matière. Je démarre par les braies, le plus simple selon moi. Je souris, me rappelant que c'est le premier travail fait à l'école. Ça fait plaisir de travailler sur mes débuts en costumes. J'enfile mon fil, assemble mes pièces à l'aide d'épingles et me lance, à présent imperméable à l'extérieur. Je ne suis plus conscient que de mon travail. Mon tissu qui avance rapidement sur la machine, le fil assemblant mes deux pièces, les aiguilles trouant finement le tissu. Mon coton est foncé et relativement épais. Difficile à travailler mais d'apparence réelle, semblable au résultat que je veux obtenir.

Je n'ai pas cousu plus d'un quart d'heure que je sens une migraine poindre. Je soupire, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je décide d'aller prendre un médicament contre le mal de crâne et de me faire un café. Une fois ces tâches faites, je me remets au travail, niant la douleur, bien que je sois conscient que cette petite migraine peut bien vite se transformer en migraine ophtalmique. Plus emmerdant. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter maintenant que je suis lancé.

Lorsque ma vision se brouille, je me dis que je dois arrêter, mais je voudrais vraiment finir ces braies avant de reposer mes yeux. Je les ferme un instant, espérant retrouver ma vue normale. Mais lorsque je les rouvre, mon atelier a disparu. Je suis dans une chambre qui me semble familière sans l'être vraiment. Le monde se brouille à nouveau et je me sens tomber, un voile noir se posant devant mes yeux. J'ai la sensation de chuter dans un trou très profond, mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est finalement un tissu humide et rafraîchissant sur mon front qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à un homme qui me semble familier.

 **Fili ?**

 **Kee, tu vas bien ?**

Je ne comprends pas mais peu à peu, c'est comme si mes souvenirs s'effaçaient et qu'ils étaient remplacés par d'autres. Progressivement l'image de ce que je faisais il y a encore un instant – créer un costume - semble s'effilocher, comme un vêtement trop vieux et trop fragile. En plus rapide. Et bientôt il disparaît, effacé. Le monde devient vide avant de se remplir à nouveau, rapidement. En quelques minutes – pendant lesquelles je reste parfaitement silencieux – je deviens quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis Kili.


End file.
